Sailor Cruithne's Dream
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury all get a surprise when an old friend reappears, wielding powers of a new Sailor Scout


Sailor Mercury has always been studious, and she's never given up on any task. But how can she study AND train a new scout out of an old friend at the same time?  
  
Author's note: Hi I'm Troy McClure. You might remember me from such. Sorry, wrong note. The girl Sakiko was not shown in the English version of Sailor Moon, as she featured in a cut episode. Also, Cruithne is a moon of Earth. Bet you didn't know that!  
  
Sailor Cruithne's Dream  
  
Sakiko sat on the balcony of her father's apartment. She was a psychically gifted child, and had for a while been forcibly trained by her father to accentuate her abilities. After discovering she had mastered her powers, she abandoned all use of them. During her harsh training, she had met Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury as Amy Mizuno had told her that Serena was a very good, influential person to be friends with. Her father owned a hotel in a spectacular area of natural beauty. After their long days of waiting had paid off, they had moved into Tokyo to live. Sakiko was privately educated after extreme bullying by children scared of her. Whilst she knew Amy would always be her friend, she had not seen her since she gave up her psychic powers. She sat down on her bed and shut her eyes, using her powers to seek out the scout of Mercury.  
  
The stars shone down over Tokyo as the slim crescent moon set. Amy gave a sigh as she worked at her homework. Extremely studious at worst, she had been pushing herself more and more as she grew older. She flicked off her reading light for a while and took off her glasses, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes strayed to look out the window at the beautiful stars sparkling like gems in the sky above. Feeling slightly warm, she opened her window and took a few deep breaths of the cool, fresh night air. She looked out over the dark alleyways below, and began breathing slowly. A great calm overcame her as she inhaled and exhaled. She suddenly felt a presence in the room besides her. Looking over her shoulder, she scanned the room. Seeing nothing was there only incensed her feeling of worry. Months of tackling enemies that vanished on the spot had taught her to keep alert. She turned on the light and searched the room thoroughly. Still nothing showed up. Putting it down to being tired, she lay back on her bed, deciding to give up studying for the night. Even as her eyes began to droop, she felt the presence again, this time with a tiny voice accompanying it. "Amy?"  
  
Amy sat bolt upright as if she'd been blasted with an electric shock. "Who's there?" she said, sweat running down her body.  
  
She had not been this scared since she had nearly been killed before becoming Sailor Mercury. The presence ebbed a little, making her relax a little more. The voice whispered to her softly, "Meet me at Juuban Elementary School in three days time. Come as either Amy or Sailor Mercury."  
  
The presence left Amy's body, leaving her both confused and afraid. "This person knows my real identity! But who could she be?" All Amy knew was that in three days time, she would be keeping an eye on Juuban High school from dawn until dusk.  
The next day, Amy headed over to Raye's temple, skipping cram school for the first time in months. Serena was there with Raye, both of them reading manga happily together. Amy knocked on Raye's bedroom door, waiting for either of them to answer. Raye looked up from her comic and said, "Come in," but seemed unwilling to get up. Amy walked in and stopped short. Raye was normally a tidy person, but her room looked terrible. The only time she'd ever heard of a mess worse than this was when Rini had devastated Serena's room in a vain hunt for the Silver Crystal. Amy noticed that Raye also seemed different somehow. Her tough, unbreakable exterior seemed fractured somehow. Amy sat down on the end of Raye's bed. "H-hi guys, what are you reading?"  
  
Serena looked up at Amy and shook her head subtly. Although Amy was amazing around books, people were undeniably her weak point. "Raye? Are you ok?"  
  
The black haired girl looked up, and Amy was shocked beyond belief when she saw her eyes. Bloodshot completely, it looked as if she hadn't slept all week. Amy knelt down to her friend. "What happened?"  
  
Raye's voice broke in a strangled sob, tears spilling from her tear ducts. Serena beckoned Amy closer and whispered in her ear, "Her grandfather died late last night. The temple is going to be torn down."  
  
Amy looked as shocked as could be expected. She knew how much Raye cared for her grandfather, and how much she loved the beautiful shrine. She had many fond memories there herself, and was a place where she felt she fitted in perfectly. She felt she had to mention to Raye her experience last night. She gently touched Raye on the shoulder, feeling her friend stir under her touch. Amy decided to forget her experience for now and help one of her oldest friends. "It's ok Raye. Let it all out."  
  
Raye hugged her close, leaning her head against Amy's shoulder. She wept for a few minutes, and then finally drew away. She smiled weakly at her two friends. "I'm being a big baby here. Grandfather wouldn't want me to be like this. And I'd better get this room tidied up too."  
  
She busied herself with her room, Serena soon lending a hand. About half an hour later, Raye had changed into a clean outfit and was sat by the fire in the meditation room. Amy felt the time was right to bring up her experience to the others. "Raye? Last night, something strange happened. I heard a telepathic voice."  
  
She half-expected Serena to return to her normal, laughable self, but Serena looked at her, confused. "You mean, like a whisper, but one that hasn't come in through your ear? One that arrives straight in your head?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Yes, exactly like that. You had one too Serena?" Serena nodded. "But mine was so faint it was like trying to hear a cricket chirrup over the sound of traffic."  
  
Raye nodded. "I had it too. I don't think any of the others did though." Amy looked at her two friends, utterly perplexed. "But what can this mean? It must be someone only us three met. And who ever saw our real forms?"  
  
Raye pondered for a long time, her eyes clearing up as she thought. "My best guess is Nephlite. Or Jadeite. But why would Jadeite contact us with such a message? Nephlite I could understand, but I don't think he could somehow. It just doesn't feel right." Amy thought hard. "Well, maybe we'll get another message tonight. Wait a minute. Who did we ever know, apart from you Raye, who was psychic?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, a man dressed in a builders' overalls knocked on the door. "Miss Hino? Are you there?"  
  
Raye sighed and got up. Whilst she spoke with the man, Serena and Amy began cudgelling at their brains to find out who it could have possibly been. Serena looked up slowly. "I don't suppose it could have been from that time when."  
  
Outside, a scream of terror rent the air. Amy and Serena slipped out the back, and saw the monster. It looked to be made out of a very soft material, but there was no denying it looked powerful. Amy and Serena grabbed their transformation lockets, but even as they prepared to transform, the monster hurled massive globs of jelly at them. Unable to react in time, the two girls were smothered by the jelly. It formed around them into a blob, and then went hard. Breathing was still possible, but only just. As panic began to set in, help arrived. A small girl in a scout uniform appeared, her hair styled like Amy's, only it was a deep brown. Her eyes were a subtle, yet sparkling, shade of magenta. The bow, scout necktie, skirt and ribbons on her uniform were all a hue of chocolate- brown, as were her knee-high boots. A silver gemstone adorned her tiara. She looked nervous as she looked at the monster. "Let them go now. Don't make me mad."  
  
She seemed to be only about 11 or 12 at the very oldest. The monster sneered at her and fired a blob of the jelly at her as well. Quicker than the eye could easily see, she leapt upwards, and sent the monster flying after kicking it high on the chest. She landed near where Amy was trapped, and for a fleeting instant, a feeling of recognition passed between them. The monster was distracted, when more help arrived. "Venus Crescent Beam!" A second blonde scout appeared, firing a shining golden beam at the monster. It fell back, roaring in agony.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A tall, saturnine and well-built looking brunette scout appeared, discharging her attack into the monster as it tried to regain its' feet. Roaring deafeningly, it vanished without a trace. Serena, Amy and Raye were all free from the jelly, but the sixth Sailor Scout had mysteriously vanished too. Sailor Jupiter turned in time to see her vanish around a corner. "Sailor Moon, should we pursue her? We need to find out if she's a friend or foe."  
  
Sailor Mercury shrugged. "Well, even if we were going to chase her, she's well ahead of us now. But did you see how young she looked? She's probably half-scared to death at seeing a monster like that, I know I was when I first transformed."  
  
All the girls transformed back to normal. From a tree branch, the small scout stood watching them all. "I hope you'll accept me into your fold, Sailor Scouts." She wiped at one of her eyes as she transformed back to normal. She climbed down the tree and ran for home. All the girls walked back inside Raye's temple. Everyone looked at the trees that formed thick cover around the magnificent structure, and sniffed at the faint hint of cherry blossoms in the air. Raye sighed as she thought of the sacred place being turned into a place of concrete and brick, just another eyesore in Tokyo's increasingly technical cityscape. As the girls sat down in the living room, Serena idly flicked on the TV. Raye slumped in a corner, thinking of what would happen to her when she had nowhere to call home. Maybe moving in with Lita would be an option. Nobody spoke for a while, until suddenly the news turned to the issue of Hikawa Shrine being torn down or not. Raye left the room, not wanting to listen. Lita looked at the screen as the newsman spoke about the shrine's demolition. ".today locals insisted against the demolition of the beloved shrine, leading to a vote being taken as to whether or not to demolish the historic structure. So far, those in favour of its' demolition are in the majority, but the opposition is catching up fast. If the vote passes, the historic Shinto temple will be torn down in one month." Serena looked at the TV, and then turned to her friends. "We HAVE to rally support for Raye. Otherwise, everything she loves will be gone."  
  
Mina thought deeply, and finally came up with an idea. "Why don't we ask our friends and the general public what they think of Hikawa Shrine, and mail in a huge number of votes so that we're guaranteed to win?"  
  
Serena, Amy and Lita agreed to Mina's proposition, and set about writing out questionnaires.  
Raye sat beside the fire, her eyes shut tightly. Tears were simply pouring from them, enough to put Serena's record to shame. She couldn't help it, and tried again to pull herself together. As she sat there, she felt a tiny voice in her head. She focused on the voice and managed to hear it properly. "Sailor Mars?"  
  
Raye gasped in shock. Someone knew her real identity, and she'd have to find out who it was. "Who's there?" Her voice was cracked and more than a little frightened. The response was soft and reassuring. "I am not an enemy Raye. Relax."  
  
Before Raye could answer, the presence was simply gone. Whoever it was, this person knew all her secrets. She sighed and decided that for now, sleep was the best thing for her. She walked back to her room and told the others she was sleepy. Instantly they got the message and left Raye alone. The black-haired teen lay down on her bed, fully dressed. She closed her eyes, and sank into sleep.  
In Raye's dream, she was in a tropical rainforest. The humidity was enough to make her swoon, and the stench of rotting plants and the perfume of many flowers assailed her nose. It was raining, only adding to the already thick air. She looked around, and saw something that brought a scream ripping from her lungs. Laid on the muddy ground, coated in blood and gore, was none other than Mina. She gingerly stepped up to her and laid a hand on her neck. When she felt no pulse, she began to shake. As annoying as Mina was, she had no wish to see her or any of her friends dead. As she stood up, she saw a second inanimate figure. The short, dark blue hair gave her away instantly. Raye felt despair overcome her, and ran through the jungle. She hit something soft with her foot and fell face down into the mud. Looking back, she saw she had tripped over a dead body. She turned it over, and saw it was Lita. A choking sound brought her back to reality, followed by a scream that rent the air like a knife. She ran to the source of it, and saw Serena being strangled by a tall man, seemingly about thirty or so. Even as she yelled for him to stop, it was too late. Serena's head lolled to one side, and she fell to the ground. Raye ran to her friend, wanting to scream that it wasn't true. But she knew in her heart that it was. All her friends were gone. Only she was left. The man stood up and sneered at her. As she thought to become Sailor Mars, she saw her transformation pen in his hand. Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared from behind her. The same Sailor Scout who had helped them earlier appeared. The man ignored the small girl, and kicked Raye brutally to the ground. Raye called out to the brown scout. "Please, help! I'm begging you!"  
  
The girl came into plain view, and Raye looked at her beseechingly. The girl seemed to be none the worse for being in a tropical forest, and her uniform was tidy and unspoiled. She called out her attack phrase so fast that Raye couldn't catch the individual words. A flash of purple later, and her attacker was knocked flying. Suddenly, a shadow of the attack rushed at the brown scout, flooring her. The man had taken off, leaving behind the transformation pens. Raye crawled to the small girl, who was now sobbing. Raye put her arms about her, and the scout cuddled up to her. She looked up at her with eyes exactly like Amy's, apart from the colour. "I can't do anything right. My psychic training didn't, school didn't, and now me being a Sailor scout isn't. Why am I so useless? WHY!"  
  
She broke down further, banging the ground with her fist. Raye gently lifted her chin up with her bruised hand. The girl stopped crying and looked at her. Raye smiled at her. "You are not useless. Would I be alive if you were?"  
  
The scout shrugged, and leant her head against Raye's hand. The black haired girl smiled, then felt a strange voice whispering to her. "Remember me Raye? This dream is what I've been having again and again. I'm afraid it will come true."  
  
Raye was about to reassure the small girl in her arms when she realised her dream had become a black, featureless void. She woke up slowly, her fatigue simply gone. Her muscles felt full of fresh energy, and she finally thought who the girl in her dream, and possibly their strange new ally might be.  
Serena turned up at the temple the next day to find builders erecting a barricade around the temple. Luna was with her, and she scowled. "Poor Raye. How do I get in there now, Luna?"  
  
Luna looked up at her. "You could always try the Lunar Pen and disguise yourself."  
  
Serena gave an exclamation of delight and ran to find a good hiding spot. On finding a nice little niche in the hedges, she took out the pen and called out. "Disguise Power! Turn me into a construction worker supervisor!"  
  
Her normal clothes vanished and were replaced with a casual white top and dark grey jeans. Her hair was now a single braid rather than two, and she had a hard white helmet on. She walked imperiously up to the workers and glared at one. "Hey, you there. Who's in charge around here?"  
  
The man looked up at her quizzically and shrugged. "I dunno. Now if I could get back to my work." He turned his back to Serena and carried on working, not giving her a glance as she walked to the temple. Serena looked down at the workers all erecting a makeshift wall, and knocked on the door. Raye came to it, looking sleepy. "Oh, hey Serena. Come on in, but please change into something that's more your style."  
  
Serena pulled a face, making Raye smile. Luna ran inside, and Raye shut the door. Most of the furniture 


End file.
